Capitulo 3
by smarty261196
Summary: El doctor reconoce a su hija , y tras un efusivo abrazo , decide intervenir para salvar a Esmeralda de Theodor J. , un malvado empresario
1. Chapter 3

Reencuentro

CAPITULO 2

Cuando se dio la vuelta , el Doctor no pudo siquiera pronunciar palabra ¡ la chica que había gritado era Jenni , la hija que el creyó muerta hace tanto tiempo! Ella se dirigió al tal Marcos ha echarle la bronca , mientras que el se quedó allí como una estatua sin saber que decir durante al menos 10 minutos.

Cuando ella acabo , se fijó en el Doctor , y aun enfadada le dijo:

-¿Y tu que miras?¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?

Al final se armo de valor y le dijo

-¿Tu…tu eres Jenni?

Ella pareció calmarse con esas palabras , como si algo dentro de ella le dijera que conoce a ese tipo

-S…si , Pero ,¿Cómo te llamas?¿Te conozco?

-Soy el Doctor

A oír esas palabras , un resorte en su cabeza saltó , y se dio cuenta de quien es ese individuo , ¡el era su padre!

-Papa… Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir , fue corriendo a abrazarle entre sollozos

La escena se alargo un tiempo indefinido , pero no les importaba , por que volvían a estar juntos , y eso era lo importante

Pero fue cortada por Marcos , que no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-Hey , Jenni ,¿Quién es este tipo?

Ella dijo algo inteligible

-No te entiendo , ¿puedes hablar más alto?

-¡Es mi padre!¿Estas sordo o que?

-Bueno , siento estropear el momento paterno-filial , pero te recuerdo que tenemos una cosa que hacer

-Ay si , es verdad

-¿El que?

-Luego te lo explico

-¡Venga , vamos!

-Si , si , ya voy…

-Bueno , vamos a un lugar apartado para que me expliquéis de que va esto…

-Si , pero ¿A dónde vamos?

-Conozco el sitio ideal…Mientras el Doctor decía esto , le guiña un ojo a su hija , que rápidamente sonríe , sabiendo ya el lugar al que se refiere Les lleva a un lugar apartado , donde descansa una cabina de policía junto a un muro .

Marcos mira al Doctor con cara de incredulidad mientras este abre la puerta de la cabina azul , pensando que ni en broma iba ha meterse allí con Jenni y ese "Doctor" , como el mismo se llama

Se queda allí parado , pero Jenni le agarra del brazo , y le obliga a entrar . Cuando lo hace , se queda sin habla …!esa cabina era más grande por dentro que por fuera!

¡Si , si si si … , ya se que es más grande por dentro , pero no hay tiempo , es muy largo y difícil de explicar , así que vayamos al grano!¿Jenni , me podrías explicar que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

-¡Claro papa!

CONTINUARA…..


	2. Reencuentro capitulo 4

Reencuentro

CAPITULO 4

Tras una hora caminando , llegan a una gran casa , una típica casa del siglo XIX en Inglaterra , con un hermoso jardín . Cuando llaman , les recibe un hombre alto , corpulento , con una sonrisa en el rostro , pero se le notaba la preocupación en los ojos

-Hola Jenni , Marcos ; ¿Qué queréis a estas horas?

Antes de que pudieran decir algo , el doctor se les adelanta y se presenta

-Buenos días señor , me llamo Jhon Smith , soy delegado de Asuntos Exteriores de la central ,¿puedo pasar ha hacerle unas preguntas?

Mientras dice esto , el doctor le muestra un papel en blanco que previamente había sacado de su cartera

El hombre lo mira un momento y dice

-Claro señor delegado , está usted en su casa , pase y póngase cómodo , iré a llamar a mi esposa

-Muchas gracias , pero no se apure , será solo un momento

Cuando el hombre entra en la casa , Marcos le mira

con cara de pedir explicaciones

-¿Qué, he dicho algo malo?

-¿Cómo has hecho eso Doctor? Le pregunto Marcos

-O , eso , era papel psíquico , lo uso muy a menudo

Los tres entran en la casa , que resulto ser tan bella por dentro como por fuera , mostrando el poder económico del que disponía la familia , o , al menos , del que dispuso : había fuentes , jardines y hermosos floreros y jarrones adornando las columnas de mármol , que formaban un cuadrado , y en su centro , una mesa de las que se usan para tomar el te.

Cuando se sentaron , el Doctor empezó a hablar

-Bien , antes de empezar necesito su nombre

-Me llamo Alexander Brian , señor Smith

-Solo llámeme Doctor

-De acuerdo

Entonces el Doctor empezó con una gran cantidad de preguntas , del tipo "¿está usted de acuerdo con las políticas que se llevan a cabo?" o "¿tiene alguna queja sobre el gobierno?".Pero de repente , le preguntó

-De los políticos que han gobernado este planeta , ¿Cuál cree usted que es el mejor?

El pareció dudar , pero finalmente respondió

-El mejor sin duda es el señor Theodor , Doctor

-Pero el realmente no es político , solo controla la economía del planeta y a sus habitantes

De repente , Alexander , que hasta entonces había estado tranquilo , se levanto de golpe rojo completamente , y , a voz en grito , echo al doctor y a sus acompañantes de la casa , insultando al doctor por todo el trayecto , que no era corto

Al salir , el Doctor miró a sus acompañantes , que aún estaban acobardados por su reacción , pero el estaba fresco y sonriente , como si hubiera dado con algo importante

-Doctor , ¿Cómo es posible que estés así de tranquilo tras esto?

-O es muy sencillo , simplemente ya se por que nadie se opuso al señor Theodor y le permitieron hacer lo que se le antojara . A decir verdad al principio no lo sabía muy bien , pero ahora ya estoy seguro

Los dos le miraron sorprendidos , ellos se habían tirado dos meses investigando y no habían avanzado nada , y el , en apenas dos horas allí , ya sabía que pasaba

-Bueno , pues explícanoslo , por que no entendemos nada .

-Ay hija mía , aún tienes mucho que prender , pero por suerte estoy yo para enseñarte . Veras , en muchas preguntas se daba el tema de la política , pero en ningún momento puse en duda el buen hacer de Theodor Junior , pero , en cuanto lo hice , ese hombre estallo , como si no hubiera duda al respecto , lo cual significa que nuestro sujeto está siendo manejado telepáticamente por el señor Theodor o por un aparato de su invención

-Pero , ¿Por qué nosotros no nos vemos influenciados ? preguntó Marcos

-A muy fácil , mi hija y yo porque , al ser señores del tiempo , nuestro cerebro es demasiado complejo , demasiado difícil de entender incluso para las razas más avanzadas ; en cuanto a ti Marcos , supongo que estas a salvo gracias a que tienes un inhibidor de frecuencia en alguna parte de tu cuerpo o de tu ropa .

-Entonces , dices que tengo algo que anula esa frecuencia.

-Si , así es .

-Puede que sea esto.

Marcos sacó un hermoso colgante de plata , en la que había pequeñas inscripciones en un alfabeto antiguo .

-Déjame ver.

El Doctor sacó de su bolsillo su destornillador sónico , lo uso sobre el colgante , y tras analizarlo , se lo devolvió a su dueño y leyó las lecturas que salieron .

Pasados unos instante , el Doctor dijo:

-Bien , este colgante está compuesto por estigmita , un elemento que no deja pasar las interferencias electromagnéticas , que debe ser la causa por la que la gente obedece sin rechistar a Theodor., y…

El Doctor no pudo terminar la frase , por que de la nada salió un helicóptero del cual cayeron unas cuerdas , por ellas bajaron unos tipos que los subieron al helicóptero y se los llevaron lejos , no sin antes noquearlos .


	3. Reencuentro capitulo 5

Reencuentro

Capitulo 5

Cuando se despertó , el Doctor se encontraba encadenado de pies y manos contra la pared , y , a su lado , a Jenni y a Marcos , aunque ellos seguían dormidos . Al mirar al frente se encontró a un hombre alto , delgado , vistiendo un elegante traje de chaqueta negra y camisa con corbata , pantalones a juego y zapatos . El se le acerco , le miro y dijo:

-Hola Doctor , dime ,¿has pasado buena noche?

-¿Don..donde estoy?

-Estas en el senado del plante Esmeralda

-¿Por qué?

-Por escándalo público , Doctor

-¿Escándalo?

-Si , ¿te acuerdas de la casa que encontraste antes? , bien pues allí fue

-¿Tengo derecho a un abogado?

-Jajaja.. no te va ha hacer falta , tendrás condena igualmente

-¿Y cual es esa condena?

-La muerte

-¿La muerte?,¿solo por escándalo público?

-Si , veras , he movido hilos y he conseguido esta condena por un delito , por el cual , en circunstancias normales , solo tendías que pasar una noche entre rejas

-¿Pero por qué?

-A , muy fácil , encontraste la forma por la cual conseguía "gobernar" este planeta sin que nadie dijera nada

- Theodor …

-¡Y premio para el caballero encadenado!, ¡enhorabuena , eres todo un lince!

-Gracias , y , dime , solo por curiosidad ,¿Qué les vas ha hacer a mis amigos?

-Un lavado de cerebro , lo normal para estos casos , y le quitare el colgante al muchacho para que no interfiera con mis planes

-Sabes que si la Proclamación de las Sombras te descubre estas perdido ,¿verdad?

-A mi esa "proclamación" me importa un comino . Bien , y ahora si no te importa , voy ha hablar con el senado para ponernos de acuerdo con la fecha del "ajusticiamiento" ,!que te diviertas hasta entonces!

Cuando Theodor salio por la puerta ,el Doctor empezó a pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquel lío en el que se había metido , cuando tubo una idea: el planeta estaba recubierto casi en su totalidad por esmeraldas , lo cual significa que esas cadenas seguramente también estarían echas en parte con ese materia , y se sabe que las esmeraldas no destacan por su resistencia a los golpes , así que empezó a buscar por las cadenas una parte que tuviera ese mineral , y lo encontró al lado de las manos , aplico fuerza , y , justo como esperaba , se rompió por esa parte , dejándole libre .

Siguió con ese procedimiento hasta conseguirlo con la última cadena . Cuando volvió a entrar Theodor triunfante con sus seguidores , no se dio cuenta de que estaba libre.

-Bien , Doctor ,¿estas preparado para tu ajusticiamiento?

-Tengo que darte la enhorabuena Theodor , has conseguido mucho en este planeta

-¿Verdad? Engañarles fue bastante fácil gracias al manipulador de frecuencia electromagnética que construí , claro que ellos piensan que lo estoy haciendo por "el bien de Esmeralda"

-¿Cuándo será el ajusticiamiento?

-Ahora mismo , ¡guardias , llevadle ante el consejo!

Dos guardias entraron , "desencadenaron" al Doctor y se lo llevaron por una serie de pasillos hasta una enorme puerta.

Aquel lugar se parecía mucho al alto consejo de Gallifrey , con grandes estructuras que sostenían el lugar donde se sentaba el senado , un lugar especial para el juez y el fiscal , y un pequeño espacio para el acusado y la defensa .El juez , que ya estaba allí empezó a hablar:

-Levántense todos

Enseguida todos obedecieron

-Estamos aquí para juzgar al señor Jhon Smith de escándalo público , y por hacerse pasar como una autoridad de la PS , defensa , puede empezar.

-Con gusto señor

El Doctor se levantó diciendo estas palabras dejando a toda la sala boquiabierta , mientras que el sacaba de su bolsillo una cinta grabadora

-Señor juez , me gustaría que usted , si tiene a bien hacerlo , escuchara lo que dice esta cinta

Acto seguido se dirige ante el juez dándole la cinta , este apretó el botón de inicio mientras el Doctor se retiraba de allí

Una voz empezó a sonar de la cinta , que era ni mas ni menos que la grabación que sostuvo el Doctor con Theodor J. unos minutos antes.

Mientras sonaba , Theodor palidecía cada vez más , mientras que , uno por uno , los miembros de la sala le miraban con cara de pocos amigos , más de uno lanzándole improperios que omitiré para que nadie se sienta ofendido.

Al acabar , en toda la sala se empezó a oír gritos de abucheos contra Theodor , que rápidamente intentó escapar , pero fue detenido antes de que pudiera escapar . El Doctor le miró victorioso , mientras le daba la mano al juez , al fiscal y a todo el alto consejo . Tras esto , salió de la sala , fue a las celdas donde le esperaban Marcos y Jenni , ansiosos por saber el porque del revuelo que se había formado . El Doctor se lo explicó , y les dio un fuerte abrazó a los dos mientras se encaminaban a la salida.

Tras una buena caminata , vieron en una de las pantallas de televisión de la calle que Theodor Junior había sido detenido por fraude , corrupción , entre otros casos , siendo condenado sin abogado y por el jurado que iba a juzgar al Doctor , siendo condenado a cadena perpetua ; y se enteraron de que la policía encontró en su casa el aparato que usaba para controlar a las personas siendo destruido en el acto ; y que en tres meses se iban ha celebrar las elecciones para encontrar al nuevo presidente.

Para cuando llegaron a la Tardis , era de noche , porque persona con la que se cruzaban , persona que se acercaba a dar la enhorabuena al Doctor por liberarles de ese hombre que les tenía engañados. Se acercaron y entraron dentro , el Doctor les miró orgullosos , he hizo la gran pregunta:

-Tu ya lo sabes Jenni , pero Marcos no , asíque dime Marcos ¿Qué época y que lugar quieres visitar?

El muchacho pareció dudar , pero al fin dijo

-Doctor , sería un honor , pero me temo que no puedo ir , tengo mucho trabajo , una familia que cuidar y…

-Lo entiendo , ¿y tu Jenni?

-Si , claro papa , me encantaría

-Bien , pues dicho esto , Marcos , espero que tengas una buena vida con tu familia

-Muchas gracias Doctor , asta otra Jenni

-Adios Marcos , ha sido un placer

-Bien Jenni , tengo que presentarte a una buena amiga , se llama Clara , estoy seguro que te encantara

-Bien , pues vamos a ver a tu "amiga" entonces .

Mientras dice eso , Jenni le guiña un ojo a su padre , que rápidamente le niega con la cabeza

-No no no no , Jenni , no somos pareja , solo somos…

-buenos amigos , vaale , ya lo entiendo, acaba Jenni por su padre , aun sin creerle mucho

-En ese caso , próxima parada la Tierra , siglo XXI , Londres

En ese instante , la cabina azul de policía desaparece con su característico sonido , mientras entra en el vórtice del tiempo hacia la Tierra…

FIN


End file.
